villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Scott (Total Drama)
Scott is a fictional character in the Total Drama series. He served as the main antagonist in Total Drama Revenge of the Island before returning as a contestant who serves as an antagonist, but also plays an anti-villain role of Total Drama All-Stars. He was voiced by James Wallis. Info He is a devious male who will do anything to win since he has the ability to get people to do what he want them to do. His favourite music is Kan’Ya East, his favourite colors are blue and green, his favourite movie is Animal Place and he can eat anything as long as Chef doesn’t cook it. He once dreamed he tried to get rid of his team to win. His best childhood memory was the very first time he got his parents to argue. His most embarrassing moment at school was when he co-operated with someone else. He once had a lemonade stand, where he forced his neighbors to buy some. Scott likes telling people what to do, so in the future he would love to be a CEO. He never seems interested to be with a girl, since loonies to the floor is just as fun to him. However, despite not being interested in a girl, Scott develops a short-lived romantic relationship with Courtney in Total Drama All-Stars. ''Total Drama: Revenge of the Island'' Scott arrives to Total Drama: Revenge of the Island with the rest of the new contestants in Bigger! Badder! Brutal-er! He is introduced after Jo, and is unfazed when Jo threatens him. He is put on Team A, which would later be known as the Toxic Rats. In the first challenge, Scott and his teammates get a saw as a reward. They are able to saw their respective totem pole due to B's brilliant idea of creating a human totem pole to reach the rope. Scott, however, does not like B as seen in his first confessional. He explains that he has a plan and that they will soon not even see what hit them. Scott then throws a rock against the wall of the confessional, which bounces back and hits him. Later in the challenge, his team goes down the waterfall and makes it to the log cabins first. After realizing the time on their bomb is running out, Scott informs his team to place their totem on the luxury cabin and win the challenge. However, the Mutant Maggots accidentally destroy the good cabin with their totem. This makes the Toxic Rats lose the challenge and immunity. At the campfire ceremony, Scott is given the first marshmallow, signifying he is safe. In Truth or Laser Shark, Scott goes out to look for the McLean-Brand Chris Head. He did not find it, and is instead chased by mutant beavers. When his other team members ask him where he was, he lies and tells them that he was out kissing one of the other female contestants. When they ask him who it was, he tells them a gentleman doesn't kiss and tell. At the first challenge, Scott is seen wanting to quit the challenge after he is almost eaten by Fang, but Lightning makes sure he does not. In the second part of the challenge, he is given the rat. In order to lose, he takes a long time running across the course and begins to pet the rat in order to stall giving it to B, though the Rats actually lost due to someone else. Once his team loses, Scott tells his team that Dakota has to go and tries to persuade them to vote her off. Dawn agrees, and at the campfire ceremony, Scott is safe and Dakota is eliminated. In Ice Ice Baby, Scott continues to sabotage his team at any chance and tries to prevent them from doing anything that would help the Toxic Rats from taking any sort of advantage. He continues to particularly target B as he tries to work out a method using the junk in the pile during the rock-climbing challenge and was creeped out by Dawn's befriending of the two mutant beetles, both of which ultimately lead to the Rats winning the first half. When asked which fort to take due to their initial victory, Scott specifically chose the run-down fort, which gave the team a disadvantage during the Capture the Flag game. Ultimately, Scott brought about the Rats' third-straight defeat by messing with a "laser mirror" B constructed out of ice, forcing it to melt their own fort just as Mike had already claimed it's flag via his Vito personality. After manipulating the whole team after the defeat, he finally was able to get B off the island. In Finders Creepers, Scott tries to figure out a way to continue the losing streak during a horror challenge while attempting to show some concern for victory by manipulating the Maggots into finding the clues for their team. The challenge is made easier with Dawn and Lightning being captured by the "giant spider" early on, leaving him only with Sam and increasing chances of defeat. By the time they reach the cave, both of the remaining Rats are wrapped together by the spider, but are the only ones who remain on the ground with the two remaining Maggots trying to save the team. Ultimately, they appear to lose when Brick frees himself from the web and beats them to the ground, but with Scott bringing Sam with and Brick on his own, Chris gives the Rats their first victory, making him appear aggravated. In Backstabbers Ahoy!, Scott was dreaming about being chased by a shark when Brick's loudly alarm wakes the team up. After the alarm incident, Scott throws the clock to the Confessional's toilet, only to it ring again and send water directly to his face. Scott is angry of the team's new addition and steals everyone's favourite items to frame Brick. In the first challenge, everyone notices that their stuff is missing and Scott blames Brick. In the second challenge, he tries to sabotage his team by shooting a seagull to his boat but misses and instead hits the target, angrying him. When Lighting passes out and Sam takes the wheel, he shoots the team's last gull to Sam, knocking him out and causing the boat to lose control. In the end, Scott's actions makes the team lose again. However, Dawn discovers Scott's sabotage and decides to expose him. However, Scott hears her revealing her plan in the Confessional and decides to frame the stealing on her instead of Brick. He reveals his plan in the Confessional only to be blasted with water by Brick's alarm again. In the end, everybody blames Dawn and her team eliminates her. In Runaway Model, Scott encounters Fang trying to capture him with a piece o f pizza, yet tricks Fang into being caught instead. Later, during the second part of the challenge, he begins to try to work the Mutant Maggots team, starting with Zoey. He explains they're at a disadvantage without Dawn and fakes his hurt. He assists Lightning and Brick with rescuing Lindsay from the scaffolding, but is knocked down by a barrel. Later, at the elimination ceremony, he switches Jo and Scott, leaving him on the Mutant Maggots. He greets Zoey, much to Mike's suspicion. In A Mine is a Terrible Thing to Waste, he tries to sabotage his new team. When the Maggots are in the mine carts, he says that he will stay with Anne Maria and Zoey, to "protect" the girls, however, this is only made to impress Zoey. When the teams arrives at the place where the Gilded Chirs Statues are, he throws away the Maggot's statue which lands on Anne Maria's hair, making the team win and upsetting Scott. Scott was uneasy being stranded in the middle of the lake in The Treasure Island of Dr. McLean. He realized that Fang had the advantage over him in a marine setting. Scott tries to throw the challenges but gets annoyed when their team seems to be doing well despite his obstacles. Scott reveals to Zoey that he has the immunity idol to gain her trust and discredits Mike's trust. Scott also reveals that he has some suspicion on Mike's secretive nature. When the Mutant Maggots lost, he tricked Cameron into revealing that Mike has multiple personalities. At the elimination ceremony, Scott was voted out, but he used the idol to save himself, causing Dakota to be eliminated for good. In Grand Chef Auto, Scott reveals to Mike that he knows about his multiple personality disorder and uses it to blackmail him for help, or he will tell Zoey about it. With Mike's reluctant help, Scott was able to win the challenge, though Zoey found out about Mike's multiple personality disorder and forgave him. With no further use for him, Scott, having been awarded the sole vote for winning, eliminated Mike, to Zoey's dismay. In Up, Up And Away In My Pitiful Balloon, Scott is seen at the beginning of the episode fighting with Fang until an object, revealed to be a blimp, flies overhead. Once the challenge starts, Scott, who had gotten to choose last, ends up getting the bird to build, which clearly upsets him. Tensions between him and Zoey grow, and Zoey wants him to pay for voting Mike off. He grabs feathers from some violent, mutated birds to build it. Later, he talks to himself about wanting to get Zoey voted out and gets chased by Fang yet again. However, Fang gets caught in a rope. While saving Heather, he is blasted by Jo with the smoke machine and Zoey's fire goats. His wings are burned off and he lands on Fang. He is shown safe at the elimination ceremony, while Jo is eliminated. In Eat, Puke, and Be Wary, now in the final four, Scott attempts to stop Cameron from negotiating alliances with Zoey and Lightning to vote off Scott by setting up traps that hurl Cameron across the island. He also attempts to convince Zoey to vote off Lightning with him. However, Chris steps into one of his traps and ends up getting hurled and trapped inside the island's septic tank. Chef takes over the challenge. The first part is to make a delicious meal out of things found on the island. Scott helps Cameron to get mushrooms for his pie, and decides to make one as well. The only problem is that his pie doesn't turn out as well. When DJ is brought in to sample the food, Scott's pie is enough to make DJ break out of his restraints and run away. Because DJ ran away, Chef forces them to eat their food without throwing up. Scott switches his pie with Cameron's and wins. The next challenge is for the four campers to run through the woods to a flag in a race. Whoever wins gets immunity. Since Scott won the first part of the challenge, he does not have to wear a tracking collar that the other three campers must wear. Scott takes his time walking through the woods, but he encounters Fang. He runs away and trips on a log. He asks Fang why it's HIM who's always being attacked. Fang shows Scott the broken part of his tooth. Scott realizes that Fang wants to eat him as revenge for breaking his tooth, but refuses to return it, pointing out that Fang already has hundreds of teeth. Fang attempts to attack Scott, but falls into a pit covered with leaves and sticks. Fang snaps at Scott, but he avoids it. Before Scott can reach the flag, Zoey releases a boulder from within the trees, which rolls over Scott and severely injures him At elimination, Zoey and Cameron both vote against Scott, finally eliminating him. Before being launched, Fang jumps into the catapult with him and takes back the tooth. Chris, who turns out to be fine, lands on the dock and angrily ejects both Fang and Scott off the island. Chef then feeds Scott's pie to Chris, which makes Chris throw up repeatedly. In Brain vs. Brawn: The Ultimate Showdown, Scott is seen paralyzed and wears a machine suit called "Trauma Chair", which helps him to communicate a "yes" and "no" with the other contestants. Scott's Trauma Machine blinks the red botton, which made Cameron to ask whether it was a yes or no; Chris answered that he doesn't know and mentioned that it isn't important since no one actually cares for him, which made Scott to drop a tear, while most of the other contestants laughed. It can be interpreted from Scott's reactions during the episode (and also from common color convention) that the the red light means "no" and the green one means "yes". Later on, Fang sat next to Scott, while looking at him maliciously. Afterwards, Scott appears in the confessional while the red botton blinks from his Trauma Machine. A mutated squirrel began to shoot laser beams from his eyes, which made Scott to run within the machine, while still the red button was blinking. After Cameron's robot somehow disfuntioned, Scott is seen along with Mike, Zoey, Jo, Anne Maria and Staci. Much later, after Cameron had win, Scott is seen in the boat along with the other contestants going back to home. ''Total Drama All-Stars'' Scott returns to the competition, having been fully healed from his injuries the previous season, where he is placed on the Villainous Vultures team. During the first challenge, Scott refused to jump off the cliff due to his phobia over sharks (Fang). However, it eventually caused the Villains team to win the challenge. During the second episode "Evil Dread", Scott is having a chat with Duncan on how he enjoys the suite saying how he likes sleeping on a pillow filled with feathers instead of animals. However, Jo brings up saying that they need to elimate Lightning due to him being a stronger competior. Scott says that they should throw the next challenge but then quickly agrees to Duncan saying they don't want to pass up the suite. During the second challenge, Scott and the other Villanious Vultures must find 3D puzzle pieces and build them. Scott, up to his old ways, tries to take one of the Heroic Hamster's pieces and bury it on his side but Mike, as Manitoba Smith, stops him. Scott, imateated by Smith, steps back but triggers a trap containing bees. Scott then accidentally hits Mike with his shovel and runs off from the bees (not knowing he has triggered a new evil). Eventually, Scott and the other Vultures lose the challenge due to Lightning's poor counting skills. During the night, Scott and the others voted off Lightning leaving the Vultures down a competitor. In Saving Private Leechball, Scott and the other guys are complaining about the losers' cabin's condition before Scott's bed collapse on him. Unlike his teammates, Scott has no intention of luring Gwen and Duncan into an alliance. During the challenge, Scott was accidentally shot by Jo with their team's cannon, eliminating him from the challenge. His team suffer their second lost and they vote off Jo for shooting at him. In Food Fright, Scott is seen eating the gruel served by Chef and actually likes the taste of it. He then eats one off of Courtney's face which freaks her out. Later, Scott then competes in the challenge where he must eat pancakes, run the obstacle course, and not barf. Scott successfully does this but his team was defeated in the end. However, it was revealed by Chris later that Sam stuffed a few pieces of the pancakes in his pockets for exile duty, since Sam didn't complete the challenge properly and made his team lose. Scott and the rest of the Villanious Vultures finally get their win since the first episode. Scott then hugs Courtney, but they both turned away awkwardly. Scott then volunteers to go to Boney Island saying how he found it quickly last season and now even has the whole night to do so. In Moon Madness, Scott is first shown on Boney Island, looking for the invincibility statue hidden there. He's ambushed by a bear though, and just as he's about to get attacked, he's picked up and taken back to Camp Wawanakwa by Chef and his helicopter. He's dropped right in front of the other campers gathered for the challenge. Courtney immediately kneels down next to him to check if he's okay; however, Scott quickly gets up and nonchalantly insists that he's fine, only to then crack his back and grimace in pain. Courtney then orders him to get it together for the challenge, to which he happily complies. In a subsequent confessional, Scott states that due to his pappy being in the army and his mama was a waitress, he likes taking orders. Later on during the challenge, he stands up to a group of vicious moon-crazed bunnies, who then attack him. Scott then states in a confessional scene that he wasn't scared of those bunnies, he was just surprised; however, as he says this, he hears growling outside the confessional outhouse, which causes him to scream in fear. Later on, as the Vultures come across a rickety rope bridge, Scott tells the other Vultures that there's a special way to cross these types of bridges back where he's from. He then clears his throat and starts screaming at the top of his lungs with his arms flailing above his head as he runs across the bridge. When he gets to the other side, he spots a beaver, which then bites his hand. As he shakes it off, he accidentally makes the beaver land on one of the ropes holding up the bridge; the beaver promptly chomps through it and causes the bridge to tilt, causing the other Vultures to groan. The vicious beaver attacks Scott again as the other Vultures carefully cross. Courtney then helps Scott by grabbing the beaver and tossing it away. At the elimination ceremony following the Vultures' victory, Scott volunteers himself for exile, which upsets Courtney. He apologizes to her (calling her "babe" in the process) and states that he needs to go find the invincibility statue. He is last seen being taken away by helicopter to Boney Island. In "No One Eggspects The Spanish Opposition", Scott arrives back from Boney Island worn out and tired. However, Chris pushes him back on the boat saying the next challenge is on Boney Island in the "Fun Zone". After Chris says that the Immunity Head is still locationed on Boney Island, Scott says he has looked all night and couldn't find it. Chris says that the head is located in the "Fun Zone" and the challenge was to find as many eggs before the other team. Scott was still tired from his all night stay on Boney Island but Courtney urges him on. Scott and Courtney become much more closer in this episode as Courtney saved Scott from a mutant gopher. Eventually, Scott and the rest of the Villainous Vultures lost the challenge due to Zoey and Mike finding a bunch of eggs. At the elimination ceremony, Scott (who was convinced by Heather earlier) and everyone else voted off Alejandro but Alejandro had the Immunity Head and, by default, Heather was eliminated instead. In "Sucker's Punched", during the challenge, Scott had to face his worst fear, Fang, in a boxing match. However, Scott was paralyzed with fear and Fang beat him up without a problem. An injured Scott was carried out of the match by Courtney and Gwen. In "You Regatta Be Kidding Me", Scott was trying to listen to Courtney and Gwen's conversation with a glass cup but couldn't due to the sturdiness of the hotel's walls. During the challenge, Scott (along with Duncan) got onto the raft with Cameron and Zoey. However, they were going too slow and Scott was used as bait by Cameron to have Fang power the boat. At one point, Scott throws Cameron into the water to have Fang attack him. However, Fang ingores Cameron which annoys Scott. Eventually, the challenge was won by Alejandro where and during the elimination ceremony, Scott (even though Mal already rigged the votes) voted for Cameron to go home. Cameron was set to go home but due to Duncan being arrested, Cameron was safe. In "Zeek And Ye Shall Find", Scott and Courtney finally become a couple in this episode. However, thanks to some convincing by Mal, Cameron kissed Courtney, which, Scott believed that Courtney kissed him first. Scott, not wanting to hear anymore, breaks up with Courtney (after they both have been captured by Ezekiel). They are all saved after Gwen wins the challenge. Scott is depressed about the kiss between Cameron and Courtney in The Obsta-Kill Kourse. As Courtney trips on him, Scott is seen eating dirt due to his depression regarding the situation but is happy to hear that Courtney and him are back together mostly due to his attraction to a bossy lady; however, he hasn't forgiven and forgotten her actions just yet. In the challenge, Scott makes another comment about the challenge being easy, resulting in Chris giving the cast heavy backpacks for the challenge. In the challenge, Scott slips through a tire, bending his foot to touch his face, climbs up the electrical rope on the wall climb, being zapped, and falling into the pond of snapping turtles on the snapping bars task, eventually resulting in Courtney leaving him behind. Eventually, he learns that Courtney kissed Alejandro in the past but Courtney reassures him that she cares about him. At the zipline, he has to cross the gap by hand for ditching his backpack earlier, resulting in him coming in last for the challenge, being stuck on the zipline. At elimination, he joins Zoey, Mal, Gwen and Courtney in voting for Alejandro to take the Flush of Shame. kiss after she falls on him.]] In "Sundae Muddy Sundae", Scott is seen trying to flirt with Courtney thought it appears that she isn't really interested. However, Scott soon hated Courtney after Mal as Mike revealed a chart by Courtney where she drew a picture of Scott as a rat. Scott then decides to win the challenge by himself. Scott is the first to make it to the summit but ends up slipping off the mountain. Scott gets himself back up and chases after Courtney. Scott heads through the forest and into the mess hall where he gets pounded by the Drama Machine. At the fire flower, Scott is a bit impressed that "Mike" purposely burned up the fudge and Scott gladly puts dirt on it saying it would've been his first choice back at home. At the end, after Chris revealed that the contestants had to eat their sundaes, Scott was excited and ate his. However, Zoey won the challenge and Scott voted off Courtney which was successful. Scott is depressed that Courtney is gone. However, Mal manages to convince him that Gwen is to blame and Scott yells at Gwen when she attempts to form an alliance with him. Scott then says in the confessional that he is the only real villain left and will do everything to win. For the challenge, Scott opened his treasure chest only to get punched by a boxing glove and had to retrieve the McLean Diamond on the pirate ship guarded by Fang. Scott is obivious upset at this thinking it's not far as Gwen only had to find some art. Later, Scott is the first to make it to his destination but Chris keeps yelling through the speaker which causes Fang to come out. Scott then wonders where the diamond is and it is revealed to be in Fang's mouth much to his displeasure. Scott manages to avoid Fang by climbing up to the sail and is tying a rope together attempting to capture Fang. Scott manages to get the rope around Fang's nose but Fang easily pulls him down and drops several objects onto him. Suddenly, Mal is seen saying the timing is perfect and reverts back to his "Mike" voice attempting to help Scott with his challenge by teaming up to capture Fang. However, Scott gets trapped by Mal and Scott is brutally beaten up by Fang. Scott is then carried over to Chris where Mal uses him to complete his challenge. At the elimination ceremony, Scott is voted off by Zoey and was forced to take the Flush of Shame after Gwen. In The Final Wreck-ening, Scott appears in one of the balloons, but is not shot down, causing him to float away with the others before an intern can get him down. Allies *Alejandro *Duncan Enemies *Anne Maria *Silent B *Brick *Cameron *Chef Hatchet *Chris McLean *Courtney *Dakota *Dawn *Ezekiel *Fang *Gwen *Heather *Jo *Lightning *Mal *Manitoba Smith *Mike *Sam *Zoey Gallery Scott In Skatoony.jpg|Scott appears in Skatoony in the episode Amusement Park. Scott out.png|Scott is accidentally taken out by Jo. Gwen and Scott.png|Scott yells at Gwen for something she didn't commit. Sharks are nothing like pigs.png|''Sharks are nothing like pigs!'' I'm not done with you yet!.png|''I'm not done with you yet!'' Videos TOTAL DRAMA REVENGE OF THE ISLAND The Dawn of Scott (S4 Ep.5) Preview - Sundae Muddy Sundae Trivia *Scott is the fifth main antagonist of the Total Drama series, after Heather, Justin, Courtney and Alejandro. *Both of Scott's eliminations are with someone else. *Scott is the one of only two characters that does not have black eyebrows, the other being Noah. *According to Todd Kauffman, Scott is described as the "new Duncan". *However, Scott seems to shares more similarities with Alejandro Burromuerto, his predecessor **Both competed in two seasons. **Both were the main antagonists of the first season they competed in. **Both were injured so badly in their debut season that they need to be put into robot suits to recover. **Both were placed on the Villainous Vultures in their second season. **Both were the contestants to found and use the McLean-Brand Chris Head Invincibility Statue. **Both have had romantic interactions with Courtney **Both were the only two contestants to be exiled twice in Total Drama All-Stars. **Both of them are saboteurs. **Both became aware of Mal's existence and, despite becoming anti-villains, barley managed to warn Zoey about the threat before being sabotaged and eliminated. Although at one point Alejandro found out first and attempted to warn him about the threat, but to no approval. *Scott seems to be injured a lot during his confessionals. *Scott seems to have a conflict with the animals. *Scott is one of five contestants to live on a farm. The other three are Beth, Rodney, Sugar and Ezekiel. *Scott has caused the most eliminations in Total Drama: Revenge of the Island so far, and the third-highest amount of eliminations of any contestant in the series. He has directly or indirectly eliminated Dakota (both times), B, Dawn and Mike, and also played a role in the eliminations of Staci and Sam. **He is also the second contestant to get the same contestant eliminated twice in the same season. The first was Courtney in Total Drama Action, where she caused both of Owen's eliminations. *Scott is the third person shown to enjoy eating Chef's food. The others being Owen and Brick. *As seen in "Food Fright", Scott may have interest in Courtney finally making him the fifth main antagonist of a series to have an interest with another. **Scott and Courtney became a couple in "Zeek And Ye Shall Find" but only lasted two hours making this the shortest relationship ever in the series. *Scott has been injured more times than any other antagonist in the series. *Scott appears in one Skatoony episode Amusement Park. External links *Scott - Total Drama Wiki *Scott (Total Drama) - Bullies Wiki Category:Total Drama Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Reality Show Villains Category:Protagonists Category:Liars Category:Rivals Category:Cheater Category:Teenagers Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Traitor Category:Male Category:Neutral Evil Category:Master Manipulator Category:Charismatic Category:Arrogant Category:Successful Category:Incriminators Category:Sadists Category:Scapegoat Category:Trickster Category:Blackmailers Category:Thief Category:Greedy Category:In Love Category:Dimwits Category:Mischievous Category:Imprisoned Category:Control Freaks Category:Archenemy Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Social Darwinists Category:Opportunists Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Incompetent Category:On & Off Category:Nemesis Category:Strategic Category:Brutes Category:Saboteurs Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Comic Relief Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Deal Makers Category:Abusers Category:Remorseful Category:Cowards Category:Anti-Villain Category:Betrayed Category:Mastermind Category:Siblings Category:Redeemed Category:Tragic